Doa
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Hyung. Apa doamu tadi? - Kim Donghyun. Boys Love. Yaoi. BxB. Pacadong. Dongpaca. Youngdong. Im Youngmin. Kim Donghyun. AU. MxM. BNM Boys. For celebrating our Alpaca birthday! Maybe it's called shortfic(?)


**PACADONG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IM YOUNGMIN.**

 **KIM DONGHYUN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Im Youngmin menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Matanya menatap rumah yang pagarnya tertutup.

 **CKLEK**

Tak lama, seorang lelaki bersurai coklat kayu keluar.

Melempar senyum pada youngmin seraya berjalan mendekat.

"sudah lama, hyung?"

Youngmin menggeleng.

"mau berangkat sekarang, donghyun?"

Kim Donghyun mengangguk. Youngmin pun segera membukakan pintu penumpang untuk donghyun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona saat diperlakukan begitu oleh youngmin.

Lalu, _Audi A5_ hitam yang dikendarai oleh youngmin itu pun menjauh dari rumah donghyun.

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah berkendara di jalanan kota Seoul yang padat merayap, keduanya sampai di lahan parkir sebuah gereja.

"ramainya"

Youngmin tersenyum mendengar celetukan donghyun, seraya membuka seatbelt-nya.

Saat akan membuka seatbelt donghyun, pemuda kim itu langsung menahannya.

Pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun dari youngmin itu menggeleng.

"aku bisa sendiri, hyung. Aku bukan bocah. Bocah saja, bisa membuka seatbelt-nya sendiri"

Youngmin tergelak geli. Melihat tawa yang terurai dari youngmin, donghyun mencebik kecil seraya membuka seatbelt-nya.

"oke. Oke"

"dan—"

Alis youngmin naik satu.

"dan apa?"

"aku bisa buka pintu sendiri. Hyung cukup berdiri menungguku. Lalu kita masuk ke dalam gereja bersama. Mengerti?"

Youngmin tersenyum geli.

"siap laksanakan, jendral!"

Dan tawa keduanya terangkai.

Youngmin pun melakukan apa yang diminta oleh donghyun di dalam mobil tadi.

Ia berdiri, menunggu donghyun, sampai tangannya dilingkari oleh lelaki itu.

Saling melempar senyum lalu berjalan memasuki gereja berdampingan.

Keduanya pun langsung membaur bersama para jemaat lain yang malam itu menghadiri misa natal.

 **..**

 **..**

Acara misa natal di malam tanggal 24 desember itu telah selesai dilaksanakan.

Para jemaat pun keluar satu persatu dari ruangan setelah menyelesaikan serangkaian peribadatan dengan tertib.

Hingga di dalam ruangan, hanya tersisa youngmin dan donghyun yang duduk berdampingan.

"pasti sepi sekali ya, hyung. Setiap kali natal datang, kau merayakannya sendirian?"

Youngmin menoleh. Tersenyum tulus dengan mata yang melekat sepenuhnya pada donghyun.

"siapa bilang aku sendirian?"

Youngmin memangkas sedikit jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah donghyun.

"kan ada kau, yang menemani aku"

Dan youngmin mengusap pucuk kepala donghyun dengan lembut saat menangkap basah sapuan roan merah di pipi tersayangnya tersebut.

Lalu keduanya dikejutkan oleh dentingan jam tua yang ada dipojokan ruang. Donghyun menatap youngmin dengan senyum lebar.

"selamat ulang tahun, youngmin hyung!"

Youngmin terkekeh. Ia pun merengkuh kepala donghyun lalu memberikan kecupan panjang pada kening pemuda kim satu itu.

Donghyun pun memejamkan mata, saat merasakan pancaran ketulusan dari kecupan yang youngmin berikan padanya.

"terimakasih, donghyun"

Donghyun pun memeluk youngmin lalu mengusal pada bahu lelakinya.

"terimakasih sudah terlahir ke dunia sebagai dirimu, hyung"

Youngmin tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala donghyun lembut.

"dan terimakasih juga sudah bertemu denganku"

Youngmin terkekeh lalu mengangguk. Donghyun pun tersenyum lebar.

"ayo kita berdoa lagi, hyung"

"tentu"

Keduanya pun sepakat untuk menghadap altar kembali. Menyatukan kedua tangan lalu memejamkan mata.

Memanjatkan doa karena hari ini, bertepatan dengan hari natal, seorang im youngmin dilahirkan ke dunia. Setelah bermukim di rahim sang ibunda, selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari.

 _"tuhan. Terimakasih sudah membuatku lahir di hari yang suci ini. Terimakasih untuk hidup yang kau berikan padaku sampai saat ini. Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga ibu, ayah, nenek, dan kakek di surga-Mu. Dan terimakasih sudah mempertemukan aku dengan sosok disampingku ini. Terimakasih sudah memberikan seseorang yang membuat kehidupan monotonku sedikit lebih bergejolak"_

Youngmin melebarkan senyumnya masih dengan mata yang memejam. Kepalanya merendah sedikit dan keningnya menumpu pada kedua tangannya yang bertaut.

 _"tuhan. Dia lah sosok yang aku inginkan untuk jadi pendamping hidupku. Ijinkan aku bersama dengannya sampai akhir hayatku. Ijinkan aku memiliki donghyun seutuhnya, tuhan. Ijinkan dia menjadi kado yang kau berikan pada ulangtahunku kali ini. Amen"_

Youngmin membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"panjang sekali doanya, hyung"

Youngmin menoleh. Menemukan donghyun yang tengah menatapnya sambil bersidekap. Pemuda im itu terkekeh mendengar protesan donghyun.

"tentu saja. Ada banyak orang yang masuk dalam daftar doaku kali ini, donghyun"

Donghyun tersenyum.

"apa aku termasuk?"

"coba kupikirkan dulu, sebentar"

Youngmin terlihat berpikir. Membuat donghyun menatapnya dengan jengah.

"sudah lah. Ayo pulang"

Youngmin tertawa ringan lalu mengusak pucuk kepala donghyun.

"pulang ke tempatku"

Donghyun mendecih walau akhirnya ia mengangguk. Dan keduanya pun berjalan dengan saling merangkul, keluar dari tempat ibadah.

 **..**

 **..**

"hyung. Apa doamu tadi?"

Youngmin menatap donghyun yang ada dirangkulannya.

"mau tahu sekali, apa mau tahu saja?"

Donghyun mengerang sebal.

"tidak jadi!"

Dan gelak tawa youngmin tercipta sampai akhirnya reda saat ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir donghyun tepat disamping mobilnya.

* * *

Yeay! Selamat ulang tahun buat si alpaca pecinta tomat!

Kamu selalu terberkahi setiap kali ulangtahun.

Bahagia selalu, alpaca kesayangan aku /lalu kena timpuk donghyun dan sewoon/

..

 **SELAMAT NATAL UNTUK SEMUANYAAAA~**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS \\(^O^)/**

* * *

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Karena saya adalah manusia yang tidak luput dari salah.  
**


End file.
